The present invention relates to a device for holding a syringe cap, and in particular, a device to enable the user of a syringe to place the syringe cap on the syringe without exposing the user to the dangers associated with a contaminated syringe needle. The needle of a syringe is a hazard which medical personnel expose themselves to every day. Besides the painful pricks, scratches and cuts, medical personnel who handle syringes are subject to the possibility of contracting viruses and diseases, such as AIDS and hepatitis.
Generally, a syringe cap is placed over the needle to protect the needle from damage prior to use and to prevent injury to those who handle the syringe. In order to place the cap on the needle, the user normally grasps the cap and necessarily exposes his or her fingers to the needle tip.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for holding a syringe cap in order to allow the user to place a syringe needle within the cap.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a syringe cap holder which allows the user to place a syringe cap on a syringe needle without exposing the user to the hazards of a needle prick.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a disposable syringe cap holder which is economical to manufacture and safe and easy to use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.